


Chill

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Through Things Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, POV Male Character, Post-Mockingjay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mutual love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: chill.Every night when she climbs into bed, Effie presses her cold feet against Haymitch's side.





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to my dear Juxtaposie for the beta! <3

Every night when she climbs into bed, Effie presses her cold feet against Haymitch's side. At first it drives him crazy, but he soon works out a pattern. The colder they are, the longer they take to warm up, if they don't warm up at all, if her hands are cold too - the more these factors combine, the worse her nightmares will be. As soon as he's figured it out, he stops complaining when her icy feet press against him. Instead, he rolls over and starts rubbing warmth into them without being asked. He fills a hot water bottle and leaves it between the sheets before she can climb in. He prepares a cup of tea for her before bed.

She takes note of these changes in his behavior, and begins to look askance. He shrugs and denies any particular motive. She decides to accept the gestures for what they are and relaxes into the routine. Her feet aren't so cold anymore when she presses them against him. And her nightmares come less often, too. Soon, his do as well.

 


End file.
